Gundam Seed Evolution
by anime1lover
Summary: It's been fours since destiney has anything changed or is the hatred for each other burning brighter than ever? Can everyone handle what's in store or will seeing the past be too much for them? Find out in this exciting seriesfanfic.
1. Phase 01

Gundam Seed Evolution 

Author: Anime1lover

Phase 01: I'm seeing dead people...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

anime1lover: This is my disclaimer. I do not own anything related or from Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

Demona: Although she wishes she does.

prettypinkninjagurl: These are one of the wishes that never come true.

anime1lover: It's so true! (cries deeply)

Demona: Oh shut up whine bag!

prettypinkninjagurl: (Duck tapes her mouth the dust hands off smiling) That feels much better.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It's a few days after the fight with Shin an enemy who let's put it this way looks like a black hair version of Kira. Well the clean up crew who isn't mentioned in the first things is picking up trash well here is one of our characters. Boss a girl she had black hair and glossy olive green eyes. She was in her space suit along with one of her crew members picking up trash not knowing this is what is left of the freedom. She was floating around when she came upon a arm with blood obviously still somewhat fresh flowing out she imediately put it in a container and returned to the ship.

She was taking off her suit and switching to her regular cloths. She wore a long ever green skirt that covered her feet and a brown shirt that was rather tight on her. So it showed off her figure alot. She put her hair which was kinda long up into a braid then she said out loud.

Unknown "Hey sis how you doing, is your fuel tank full? Are you being checked regularly? Are you..."

Suddenly a louder, but higher in pitch as well as soft spoken voice says.

Unknown 2 "I am fine Tida, as always. You've been checking on me more and more are you ill my sis?"

Tida "No Tima it's just the war is getting worse and our undetected cover is almost running on it's last bit of time so in other words we may not have much longer until they come looking for us again."

She walks into a docking bay where a Gundam stood.

It had a big X on it's back, a smaller but still pretty big one on it's fore head, one on each hand, four on each armor plate, three on the beam saber, a cannon with an X at the mouth of it so that mean at the point where the two lines cross the firing hole is, a sniper rifle with an X as the magnifier, and a regular kind of sword ((gundam size i hope you know hopefully)) with an X at the top of the hilt of the sword or handle which ever makes more sense to you. She walked over to it and surprisingly it turns its head to face her. Tida/Boss says to it.

Tida/Boss "Tima, I think I found away to hopefully bring this war to a closer end."

Tima/Gundam "Really? That's great!"

The gundam is known as "X-Wing" it is a prototype from an unknown group, but they worked for Zaft while living in Natruals zone. Tida and Tima have both gone into some what hiding with different names well Tida any way. So now their cover is clean up crew, inorder to full fill their plan.

Tida walks back to her suit and pulls the container from the pile of it, then she walks into a room filled with pods with nothing in them except an imprint for a human figure. She puts the container in a clear light blue liquid then she walks over to a computer and presses a pink button obviously it opens a com link. A guy with short grayish hair spiked up sat on the other link when he saw her he replied.

1st command "Yes Boss? What can I do for you now?"

Tida/Boss replies seriously "I need you to bring the items A01, A02, A03, A04, A05, and our honnored guest. It's time to start operation Revolution!"

He looked really shocked but saluted imediately said,

1st command "Yes Boss I shall bring him and the items imediately!"

She ended the com link and went to preping the room for the process.

Moments latter Boss and a few of her staff bring five containers of blood along with a boy with black hair and looked alot like the Kira Yamato the warrior of peace, but not him. Then Boss places the arm after identifying it as Kira Yamato's arm in one of the pods in the lining of a right arm((after all I think I forgot to mention this...well this is his right arm.)) She walks over to a pannel and starts pressing buttons Suddenly the pods started glowing. The guy who she had spoken to earlier on the com link says.

1st command "Do you think it will work this time?"

She replies kind of coldly but nicely,

Boss/Tida "It has to or else the future we are trying so hard to save will be lost forever!"

"Come back to me,this is unconceivable. Breaking apart the ones you love. Hate runs deep for what you done to us. Left alone through suicide...suicide. I just want to die, take away my life, lay by your side please...".

Four years later...:The pods open steam and heat rolls out. Suddenly 7 figures sit up confused and dazed. They look around and the first one to speak is the first one on the row. She had short black hair and looked to be about the age of Murrue Ramius.

Unknown(Nartal) "Ummmmmmmmmmm...where am I? And why in the hell am I?...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Boss and her first hand the guy from earlier come running in all of them have awaken and well...were covering themselves. Boss goes over to a cabinet and pulls out some blankets for them and starts passing them out. Once all of the figures were covered She stood there with a mask hat on or shall I say a hat with a veil on it. She stood there for a moment then she said.

Boss "I hope you all have awoken all okay."

Boss "I have brought those of you dead for some time back and you Shin I brought you here in order to save a future a that may end up lost."

She turns and faces them more properly then she says to the rest of them.

Boss "Starting at the front is Shin's sister Shianne, next Shin himself, then Stellia, next Nartal, then Flay, next Nicol, and Finally the last of you Kira Yamato."

All of them look at each other for awhile just starring in silence not knowing what to say for all of them found they didn't have any words to speak. Boss looks at their expressions then she says.

"I know you may feel very lost, but all will be told in due time but for now girls follow me men go with my first hand Takanoshi Maru."

They all nodded their heads and went their seperate directions. Moments later they all came out with cloths on except there was a change in a few of them. Starting with Flay she now had blue hair and pink eyes instead of her old looks. Nartal had long blond hair and navy blue eyes. Stellia had black hair with stripes of red in it and bloody red eyes. Nicol had blue hair, it was shorter than before and spiked along with violet eyes. Kira, Shin, and Shianne remained the same. Boss stood there looking at them smiling. She walked up to them and said to them with a kind voice.

Boss "I welcome you all to my ship. I am the clean up crew that cleans the messes you children leave behinde. I brought you back because the world needs you. You are not meant to leave just yet. I want you to save this future which the seeds of destiney are evolving into and it needs your love water to make it grow. I need your help in order to save this future that may end up being destroyed if not saved soon. I hope this helps you see what I mean by your are very much needed."

She stood there waiting for them to answer to her statement. They all looked pretty shocked, but then Kira was the first to speak as he turned to face Shin he faces him with a kindhearted smile that he always had.

Kira "I am pleased to be back and hopefully start a new friendship that is if...Shin would like to as well?"

Shin stood there shocked and for some odd reason he starts crying. Stellia holds him close to her and says.

Stellia "Shin, my love we must move on."

Shin sobbing slightly. "I know and that is why." standing up.

Shin (agian) "I would like to be your friend Kira Yamato."

Kira exstending his hand to shin. "Ok then. My name is Kira Yamato."

Shin "Shin. I rather keep my last name out of this until I can accept my new life."

Kira "Fine with me."

Then Kira turns and faces Flay. He walks up to her and hugs her gently. He then says.

Kira "I forgive you Flay."

Flay "Thank you so much Kira."

She hugs him back. Nartal just stands there awcordly. Shianne greets Nicol who smiles gently at her. Shin and Stellia hold hands. Then Boss says to them and she starts to head down the hallway.

Boss "I need you all to follow me while my first command goes and makes contact with the Archangel."

They all nod thier heads and do as she told them to do. 1st command goes to the channel room and opens a channel with Archangel's Captain Murrue Ramius and her first hand Mu La Flaga. Once he was connected he waited for them to pick up. On the Archangel Murrue sat in her seat when suddenly the channel dectector starts flashing pick up over and over again. She signals for Tonomura to push the recieve button and so he did and the channel opened between the clean up crew ship and the Archangel. 1st command salutes them and they salute back. He then says to Murrue and Mu.

1st command "My name is 1st command Nagoshi Sagoochi and I serve my higher ranking official Boss the captain and leader of our organization she has asked me to invite you guys to dock with us we have some friends of yours that would like to speak to you. So would you please dock with us?"

Murrue "Yes. Yes we will dock with you and if this is a trap I will open fire."

Nagoshi "Don't worry that's the last thing we want to do."

Murrue "Alright then where is your position?"

Mu "Look Murrue right there!"

He points to this big white ship positioned right in front of them. It had some how cloaked off radars. It was the size of three Archangels put together. Two in back and one in front let's put it that way. They all gasped at it's tramendous size, but held their grounds. Once it had gotten on the right side of the Archangel a bridge was exstended between the two ships then connected in the middle. Murrue, Mu, Mirialla, Dearka, Sai, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, and Kuzzey all went aboard the anomous clean up crew ship. They were instantly greeted by two twin girls with short blond and brown stripped hair. But one had dark green eyes while the other had bright yellow eyes. The green eyes was named Tenshi and the cat yellow eyes was named Tentai both had the last name Ten-yu. They both bowed and say.

Tenshi and Tentai "It is an honor to have heroes aboard our ship."

Murrue "The honor is all mine to meet the people who keep space and every other place together and clean."

Tenshi "Well if you'll follow us."

Tentai "We will show you to where you'll meet boss."

They nodded thier heads and followed thease two beautiful, but odd girls to a rather large waiting room. The two girls signal for them to sit then they disappeared down one of the many hallways. Suddenly Boss the captain and leader of the ship comes out and bows to them. She stands up and says calmly and kindly.

Boss "Bare with me when I say I have a major shock instore for you. Don't reply for now, I just want to tell you that in a few moments you may be seeing some things that may cause you insanity, but don't worry we are here to support you. Am I clear I don't want you starting anything fights nothing okay?"

All "Yes."

Boss "Good. Then we shall start."

She then disappeared down the middle hallway in front of them. Suddenly the lights in the three hallways before them go out and instantly leaving shocked and confused. They waited and suddenly they hear bosses voice over the intercom she says.

Boss "I am about to send out a friend of yours Athrun I hope you have braced yourself."

Athrun "That I have."

Boss "Good, then I shall proceed with it."

Suddenly out from the shadows steps Nicol, Athruns friend from when he worked with Zaft except for now he was changed. His new looks gave him a more evolutionized look. Athrun new it was him some how so he checks to see.

Athrun "Nicol?...Is it you?"

Nicol "Yes, but now my name is Kai Tishinogowa."

Athrun exstending hand out to shake "It is a pleasure to meet you Kai Tishinogowa."

Kai "You too Athrun Zala."

Boss replies again saying this time to Murrue.

Boss "This was a good friend and fellow comrad. She has been wanting to talk to you for a very long time."

Out steps Nartal except now she had long blond hair, but her facial expression was the same. Kuzzey and Murrue rush forward and hug her on sight.

Nartal "My name is now Natalee Shinzingoma."

Murrue salutes her smiling while crying.

Murrue "Murrue Ramius captain of the battle ship known as the Archangel."

Kuzzey "Kuzzey friend of Kira Yamato...and a good friend of Nartal it is a pleasure to meet you."

Natalee "Same here." salutes Murrue.

Boss speaks again and says this time to Sai.

Boss "She was the woman you loved she loves you too and wishes for forgiveness."

Out steps a blue hair Flay with a much kinder smile and facial expression. It also showed in her eyes. She ran forward and kissed Sai on the lips he just embraced her. When they parted She said to him smiling.

Flay "My new name is Fleashia Namoshika."

Sai "My name is Sai it is so very nice to meet you."

They hugged again and Boss spoke once again. This time To them all.

Boss "These three people all mostly know each other and were on the wrong side now they wish to join the right side and help the better good."

Out steps Shin, his sister Shianne, and Stellia. Stellia now had black and red stripped hair and red eyes. She smiled somewhat. They stepped forward and got on thier hands and knees when they said.

All 3 "Please forgive us for being rude to you in our past lives. And please allow us to join your side."

Murrue, Mu, and Athrun "We would like that."

Boss speaks for the final time for now.

Boss "This last person is a friend an warrior of peace to all. He has changed our lives and has forever changed the future. We need him now and forever. Please welcome..."

She gets cut off when Birdee flies off from Athrun's shoulder and goes out to a hand exstending its self from the shadows. Suddenly Kira stepps out and everyone except the ones that had just come out gasped. Lacus broke down crying along with Cagalli. Kira walked over to Lacus and said to her calmly while stroking her head.

Kira "I'm back isn't that the point."

Lacus "Yes it very much is." She kisses his cheek and hugs him. Suddenly Nagoshi says to them.

Mirialla "I'm seeing dead people Dearka."

Dearka "So am I Milly...so am I."

Nagoshi "It's time you guys head home and celebrate. Boss had to leave for a meeting so she'll see you guys later. She sends you her best wishes and prayers."

Murrue "You heard him back to the ship."

Everyone "Alright."

They head back not knowing Boss/Tida wasn't going to a meeting she was going to join Zaft. She has her reasons, but are any of them good?

(End)

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Demona: It seems it is time to end this updated version of Gundam Seed Evolution. By the way what is so different about it from the series?

prettypinkninjagurl: It wasn't made by the original masterful creators of the show instead it was made by a peabrain sized 10th grader high shcool girl.

anime1lover: I feel so rejected. (starts balling)

Demona: Damnit! Not this crap again some shut her up.

prettypinkninjagurl: Maybe we should get her a teddy bear or a boyfriend? Or even a life time supply of anime manga, videos, dvds, and merchindise?

anime1lover: I would be your servant for and enternity if you could.

prettypinkninjagurl: Told ya.

Demona: I see, well anyway time to go.

prettypinkninjagurl: Yep.

anime1lover: Okay.

All: Bye!


	2. Phase 02

(Hey guys here's the next exciting chapter of this story. I hope you guys stay with me until the end. I am currently working on Phase 03 so it should be on in 2-4 days depending ifI can focus...need sugar...sugar! Oh sorry that was embarassing anyway read, review, and enjoy always!)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gundam Seed Evolution

Phase 02:Driffting Stars, call me your angel...

Yzack Pov.

It's been four years since the year we call Destiney was around you think we get over it by now, well you guessed wrong. We're more hateful than ever. I have my reasons for hating natruals, but the others I don't know and don't frankly care either to know. My name is Yzack Joule and right now I am exactly 22 years old yesterday was my birthday. I seriously didn't enjoy, everyone was way way too happy and it scares me. But anyway to present situations we are now under a new Leader of the Zaft forces who is really an egotistic if I may speak so frankly. He just showed up out of well nowhere and takes over he has ordered us to search and capture these new Gundam models that some secret organization under the Zaft nation had built a very long long time ago and the few out of the many who knew about it are alive. Plus out of those few only a hand picked few remember what even happened. It was said that the natruals are the cause behinde the whole entire war no one knows for sure, but I bet ever one can agree with me on this one that they no who to blame. I have a very faint memory and it is of the incedent all try to forget and move away from. It happened 11 years before I ever met Kira Yamato, there was a girl who I had a crush on for about 3 years since I met her Tida Sagoochi and her twin sister Tima. They were two of the most sweetest people I had ever met, but also the most quite. Tida had white hair alot like mine that was always put up into two short pigtails on the sides of her head. Tima had very long golden brown hair that was either put up into two long poytails on the back of her head or into one big and long braid on the right side of her head. Both had haunting light purple/pink eyes and the fact that they didn't really talk to anyone else besides me wasn't helping their scary beyond all reason reputation change. I cared for them both of course, but I fell in love with Tida I realized that when I was about 11. I wanted to tell her so badly so I asked her one day if she would go on a date with me and surprisingly she said Yes! It was the happiest moment of my life that is until the date actually started. This where my hate for natruals truely started, even though both of the girls where natruals I didn't care.It really didn't bother me that they were natruals as long as no one else I knew was. I was fine with the idea of natrual friends. We were walking down the street when suddenly we hear screaming up a head of us I tell her to run, but instead she stands there as a approaching Gundam that we had heard rumors that the natruals were secretly building came hurling towards her. She stood her ground as it came to a stop a few feet from her. It suddenly stood up and looked right at her, this is the most shocking part of it. A nearby explosions knocks me to the ground and as my last few moments of concious slip away I see the Gundam shoot at Tida killing her. All that was left when the clean up crew came by was a part of her arm. That was the moment I cursed all natruals for being liars and murders. They took that which was most important to me. Well after five years of training and searching I would meet the guy who would forever change my life...Kira Yamato! Two years later, yet another battle would occur. Then finally four years later to our present time we our searching for the experimental gundams like I said a while ago. Well we are flying through space when Sami one of our latest recoots picked up a unknown object on the radar. Saito the new leader I was mentioning tells Kaitzi(one of the new mobile pilots),Artin(Same as Kaitzi), Saleen(same), and me to head out in our new suits the .S.S.M01 (properly known as Silent Shadows Model 01 because of their ability to litterly not make any noise and to become undetecable.)and see what it is no matter what it is he said bring it in at any cost. So we launch and head out to the location of the moving rather fast target. We spot it and it's a gundam like any I have ever seen; it had a big red xon its back along with a sniper rifle with an x as the magnifier, a cannon with an x at the tip of it, it had a beam saber, a sword with a x at the top of the handle, an x on each hand, an x on the head, and finally it had an x on each piece of armor. All the x'swere red armor and weapon mix between black and blue. It stopped moving once we had surround it making it impossible for it to escape from us. This is the weird thing as soon as we did seconds latter the thing shut down on purpose that was really the most weirdest thing I think I had ever saw. We imediately hooked it to our suits and headed back to the ship. Once we had docked Sami and Leader Saito came walking up to us we a few scrawny to my own opion guards. He walked over to us and imediately saluted us. We of course saluted him back, then he said:

"Have you seen who pilots the machine that you brought in?"

I answered quickly, but calmly of course: "No Sir. We haven't had time to open it up let alone see who's inside the thing, sir."

Saito starts laughing and then I say: "Sir?"

He shakes his head and says back to me "No, no it's quite alright. I just found it kind of funny that you guys...oh never mind. Any way lets go check it out shall we?"

We nod our head and follow him over to the rising platform that would rise up to cockpit level of the mysterious gundam. Me and Saito were the only ones allowed onto the platform of the mysterious gundam. When we had reached the level I over rided the lock on the cockpit door and it automactically opens. When it was all the way open we looked inside to see a girl who to me looked exactly like Tida from all those years ago except she was taller, had breast, and her hair color was black not white. I picked her up into my arms and told Saito I would drop her off at the nurses station that I would return to my dorm latter on. Saito nodded his head and left to return to his office with his faithful assisstant more like lap dog, Kaitzi right behinde him as always. Sami returned to her station with Artin tagging along with her. Saleen walks off while pulling out a cigarette from her pantyhoses and then she lights it. After that she walks off smoking it and mumbeling to herself. Once I had reached the nurse station I set her down on the medical bed and I waited. Yes, I waited for her to wake up so that I could begin to talk to her. I have no clue why, but I really want to so that I can get to know her. Moments later she still wasn't awake, but neither was I. I had fallen asleep waiting for her to awaken.  
-  
Girl's Pov.

I was asleep for some time I could tell, how is what most people would ask I say my neck hurts so I must of slept wrong on it which means I slept. I got up and there was this guy sitting in the chair asleep in an odd sitting position. I took my cover off and put it on him. And as I was just walking away from him he grabs my hand making me scream. This of course scares him and makes him fall out of the chair and onto the floor. He gets up and looks at my bewildered face then he says as he is pretending to dust off himself:

"Good you're finally awake. I was told to tell you need to put our uniform on then meet us in the meeting room, but since you don't have our uniform yet and you don't know where the meeting room is either I guess I'll have to help you."

He walks towards a cabinet and pulls out a girl Zaft uniform which looked like hooker outfit to me being as the skirt was so short. I looked at the scar on his face. Oh he has changed...what have I done. He saw the concerned look on my face and gives me a confused look. He shakes it off and walks over to me with the uniform he grabs me and starts to take off my suit. I well...slapped him in the face then I said.

Me "Don't you dare touch me pervert!"

He grabs my wrists and pulls me towards him...it was so sudden you could say he kisses my cheek and heads for the door. As I placed my hand on the spot he had kissed me. He stopped as the door had opened and placed his hand on the door frame. He said

"I really wish you were her..."

I froze at that comment he remembers me...He really must hate natruals...Oh what have I done to you my Yzack? I put the uniform on and stepped out into the hallway to only be greeted by a tall man with long black and blue stripped hair and dark brown eyes. A guy Yzack's height and probaily age he had a odd hair style. It was short and laid down flat on one side and then it was long and spiked on the other side. He also had dark blue eyes that seemed so very trapped. There was then a guy with curly green hair and light brown eyes. Next there was a girl with big boobs, long raven black hair, and huanting pink eyes. There the last girl with short red hair with two pieces of black hair one strip on each side and she dark brown eyes. I also was greeted by Yzacks icey, cold, and death-like stare. It was bone rattleling and it shook my very nerves. I stood there smiling when suddenly the tall guy steps forward and takes my hand into his and kisses it. He then looks at me and says sweetly.

Man "My name is Saito Ishinawa and it is an honor to greet such a beauty as you."

Me "Thank you. Your kind words touch me."

Man "That is good, but we must go to the meeting in order to show fellow pilots and other Zaft members who our newest member is."

Me "Ah, that would be good."

He nods his head and we make way to this meeting room that hand tons of screens and other things in it. I stood there silently until he saluted us and we of course saluted him back. He then signalled for them to sit down and for me to come to the front of the room. I stood there smiling then he signalled for me to give my name and stuff. I first bowed then I said.

Me "My name is Tiza Nakoshima. I am 22 years old and I am honored to fight on the right side."

Yzack "My name is Yzack Joule."

Kaitzi "My name is Kaitzi Nagoshi toots."(guy with wierd hair do.)

Artin "My name is Artin Shanowa. It is a pleasure to meet you milady." (guy with curly green hair.)

Saleena "My name is Saleena Sagoshi. Don't fuck with me and I won't fuck up your face am I clear?" (girl with long black hair.)

Sami "My name is Sami Satotshigo." (red head)

Tiza/me "It is a pleasure to meet...you all."

We all saluted Saito one last time before we left for regular activities. I went to my dorm that Saito had assigned me. I found it soon afterwards and I went into it. It was really pretty I am honestly saying this. I looked at the garden beds placed everywhere so it smelled so very fresh. I also saw it was designed like I was in a green house mixed in with a house living style. It was really pretty, but I had to focus that was my mission. I am here to save Yzack from his own hatred that I gave him. I am so sad that I did this to him I am responsible for this whole war. I can not forgive myself. I will not rest until I have successfully rescued him. I told my first command to wait for my reply I probaily should do that soon. I pulled out my lab top and sat down on my bed. I turned it on and since I was in a secured channel I know for a fact no one could hear me, so I put on my head phones, played some music all around my room to make it sound normal. I then typed in the number to my ship. It was 165, 238, 479, 586, 612, 457, 898, 653, and 234. It may be a long number, but it was the only one we could make up without it being easily found and used against us. I waited for the connection to connect. When it did the one answering was my first command he smiles and says happily.

1st command "Oh my sweet sweet angel niece are you okay? Did you get in well? Plus has anyone asked for anything else on you?"

Me "No uncle I am fine I want you to keep the crew in check for me okay? Don't worry that makes my job harder."

1st command "I won't, but I will pray."

Me "Okay, but do be careful I don't want the Archangel getting involved okay?"

1st command "I read you loud and clear boss I mean...Tida."

Me "Oh uncle you are so silly, but again be careful over and out."

1st command "Over and out."

I end the channel just as I hear someone knock lightly on my door. I turn off the music as I walk over to the door. I open it to see a blushing Yzack standing there looking rather embarassed with himself. I smiled kindly at him and I thought does he still have his kind heart and does he have feelings for me? Don't matter. I look at him kindly and I say.

Me "Yes may I help you?"

I stood there after many years facing him once again. I couldn't believe he was in my sight again, but would it be the same? I don't know. I just hope it does so that I can save him like I promised myself.

(End)


	3. Phase 03

(Here's the long awaited next exciting chapter of Gundam Seed Evolution.)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gundam Seed Evolution

Phase 03: Haunted by that of so long forgotten...Some secrets revealed

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Still Tiza/Tida's Pov.

He stood there for moment before saying anything or even moving. He stepped forward and whispered into my ear.

Yzack "It's nice to know you like poetry."

I gasped at the touch of his gentle breath on my neck as he moved away from me. He then walked away leaving a shocked me standing there.

-  
Yzack's pov.

As I walked away leaving her schoked, I felt shocked as well. Why had I done that? She's not Tida she's Tiza. But still she looks so much like her it's almost sane to say she is Tida, but the thing is Tida died many years ago. As I walked up to Kaitzi harassing some woman crew members and Sami restraining Saleena from knocking the shit out of Kiatzi. Artin was trying to keep things under control and well you could say it wasn't working too well. So I went over there and I snapped loudly at them all.

Me "Pay attention we have less than 30 minutes until the next meeting I exspect Zaft members to act more appropriate than this am I clear!"

All of them (not Yzack though) "Yes sir."

I nodded my head and told them to head to thier dorms until notified of the meeting. Well 30 minutes went by quickly and soon afterwards we were called in for the meeting I spotted Tiza in the front row now that the meeting was held in the larger meeting room because everyone had to be there it was time for the meeting.

-  
Kira's Pov.

We did as that guy had told us to do we celebrated, yet there was something keeping me from doing just that. It was this image in my head of a girl who lived in a city just south of Heliopolis. She had short white hair alot like Yzack's except she didn't seem related to him. He didn't get this, but he continued watching the image play out in his head. She looked so kind just like Lacus. Then there was a girl with really long brown hair that was a tad bit longer than Lacus's. They both looked so kind. Then it goes to them being kidnapped, knocked out, and placed in a lab. They were injected with tons of chemicals. Next the girl with brown hair had her heart and brain removed from her. Her body was then destroyed. The other girl was injected with high-tech nanobots and droids. Her skin wen silver for a slight second then starting at her left foot she started changing her skin type cells completely. She was becoming a cyborg. She was then injected with yet another load of chemicals. Then it switches to her smiling again and walking along with Yzack. Then it shows some natural proto-gundams chasing some highly evolved gundam throught the city. When it came to thier street Yzack yelled at her saying something she stood her ground. A sudden explosions throws some rocks towards them one hits Yzack and as he slowly looses concious. The gundam being chased stopped infront of her and started shooting at her killing her. I cried out in shock. It was so horrorfying. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to me. Lacus was by my side instantly stroking my head.  
I cried softly on her shoulder then Murrue walked up to me and said.

Murrue "What happened?"

I told as calmly as I could.

Me "I saw an image in my head it wasn't mine own it must have been Yzack's. How I got it I really don't know, then again I don't know how I came back to life without being cloned. Well the point is it was a memory and none the less a really awful one. Some girl was shot to death by a very highly evolved gundam. Not like the ones I have piloted...no no it was far more evolutionized."

Murrue "Can you tell me anything about this image."

Me "I can tell you the whole thing."

She nods her head and so I told her the whole image begining to end. When I was finished everyone seemed so thrown off balanced by this disturbing image. I tilted my head down, but then Athrun said.

Athrun "I was there on that icident. I was on vacation with my mother. We saw the explosions and we saw on tv the girl being shot. It...was...so terrible. I couldn't bare to remember it so that's why Yzack is so hateful towards naturals...it's because we took her life and we were naturals.  
That is so cruel...I can't believe they could do that."

Kai suddenly spoke up while calming this shaken up Athrun.

Kai "It wasn't the naturals it was actually Zaft gundams disguised as natural gundam prototypes. I was still with my dad who worked with Zaft. That is how I know this."

Athrun "You mean our side is the ones who started this whole fucken war in the first god damn place!"

Kai "Yah we are..."

They all decided it was best to take a break from all the fun so everyone went to different places. Dearka, Kai, Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus all went to the computer lab room. The boys sat at computers while the two girls sat in chairs infront of them. They all sat there in silence until Cagalli says to them all.

Cagalli "Maybe we should do some research, because at treaties lately I have been hearing that Zaft plans to attack again because they are well looking for something they built before all of ever even met."

Me confused look "What do you mean?"

Kai "It was something my dad had been working on secretly...with some fellow scientist."

Cagalli "My father told me about it as well. Two girls were taken from thier peaceful enviroment and changed forever more. Those basterds they were so cruel to these girls becuase after that one girls death at that one city. Everything and i mean everything on her was erased and of her sister because she disappeared again soonly afterwards. They were suppose to pay for this, but since no one could pin them the scientist were set free."

Dearka "This was suppose to be kept a secret, but thousands of people from both sides amazingly protested to this cruelity of secrets thier father.  
The two girls father died of a broken heart not knowing what happened to his girls."

Kai "It was the sadest moment of everyones life because the man who died of a broken heart was none other than Heii Sagoochi. Head of the Sagoochi family peace tools industries."

Dearka "Yah it pissed me off becuase he came to one of my baseball games to support my team."

Me "You played baseball..."

Dearka "Yah little leagugers."

Kai "The point is a few of us here knew of the family and what went on doing research doesn't sound have bad."

Lacus "But will any of this solve the upcoming war that all of us feel is drawing near."

They all went silent for a moment then Kira said.

Me "We should we need to know all we can on the things Zaft has been doing this past four years."

Athrun "Dearka and Kai?"

Both "Yah."

Athrun "Do you think our old acess names and codes will work."

Dearka "If no one has deleted them or something."

Kai "Big If."

Me "Why do you need to know Athrun."

Athrun "Because they may have information we can use. Girls?"

Girls "Yes?"

Athrun "Check every news site you can and every other back site as well."

Girls "Ok!"

They all went to work looking for information that may help them on the situation right at hand. Suddenly Dearka yells out.

Dearka "I think I found something and it's big."

We all ran over there to where Dearka pointed on his screen. It said "We are currently searching for this gundam-prototype-evolution called the X-Wing. We have not found it yet, but we may be close seeing as we may have just found the pilot. We will keep posting updated information. They all gasped at the thought that Zaft was up to no good yet again. They ran out of the computer lab to see Murrue heading thier way so they stopped and said.

All "We have news!"

Murrue "So do I as of Today we are ordered to go to the Nutrual Space colony and pick up some new recoots. I am sending Mu so that means you guys get a semi-vacation for at least 3 days ok. Now what were you wanting to say?"

Me "Oh that the we're bored and that sounds like fun."

Murrue Saluting "Alright then pack your things you won't need much and a hotel is already in order for you."

Athrun "Alright."

When she and Mu left they all turned and faced Kira. Lacus was the first one to say anything to him.

Lacus "Why didn't you tell her?"

Me"I don't think we have enough data to give to her even she agree."

Cagalli "He's right so let's just get ready, for our semi-vacation."

All "Yah!"

They all were ready by the time the Archangel had docked in the bay and they checked in. So they went to thier hotel after saying good-bye to Mu and them. Fleashia joined them so did Shin, Shianne, and Sally (Stellia I forgot to mention this was her new name). All went to the hotel and checked in to drop thier stuff off. Then they all went on seperate dates with loved ones pairings : Shin and Sally, Shianne and Nicol, Fleashia and Sai, Dearka Mirialla, Cagalli and Athrun, and of course Lacus and Kira. They all went on thier own. Little did they know Yzack and the rest of them would be there soon

-  
Tiza/Tida's Pov.

We all sat there waiting for Saito to start suddenly Yzack sat down silently beside me. I looked at him and smiled sweetly to only meet his same icey, cold-hearted, death-like eyes. I just turned my focus back on Saito who as always had Kaitzi by him grinning like a cat. Saito waves his hands for everyone to get silent and they did. Then he got serious and said.

Saito "I am glad you are here you today so that we may finally put Cordinators in thier rightful place beside evolution itself!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for some odd reason. He continued again after everyone had settled down.

Saito "Our dreams will soon be realized once we wipe out the threat to them...Earth! And all that allign themselves with it!"

Once again everyone broke out into a loud cheer of hollering and clapping hands. I knew this wasn't good. I had to stop them soon if I wanted to have a future to return to. This may be crazy, but I may have to get close to Saito in order to find out more this may end hurting me more than I think. Can I handle it let alone Yzack?

(End)


	4. Phase 04

Gundam Seed Evolution 

Author: Anime1lover

Phase 04 : Newbies...a shot in the dark  
-  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Still Tiza's/Tida's Pov.

He also told us we were going to sneak into the Neutral space Station Colony Milky Way. Where we were to go to pick up our new recoots. We would have to make suitable disguises. So we prepared ourselves for the mission and went to the docking bay where a cargo ship would take us in. I put my hair in waves and I put in bright yellow eye contacts. Yzack despite his wishes puts his hair up spiked and puts base liquid and powder on to hide his scar. Kaitzi makes himself look like a prettyboy. Sami went all punk. Saleena went British. Artin went gangster. We climbed aboard the cargoship and ready ourselves for the ride to the station. We launched off and moments later we arrived with fake id's and passes. We walked in and Yzack imediately did a scan of the area with his computer tech glasses. They hacked in to the main frame of the station and gave us our cordinates and the position of the new recoots. We started walking I suddenly spotted Kira and the rest of them over by the icecream shop. I told them to keep walking I was to be the first look out. They nodded thier heads and continued walking.

Me thoughts "I can't believe they're here. This will mess up everything."

I ran to the alley and there I transformed my arm by nanobots into a mini computer. Using my thoughts I dialed my ships number and making for sure no one could hear me. I watched it connect once my uncle/1st command picked up I said.

Me "I have bad news."

1st command "You've spotted them too."

Me "Yah. The Archangel's crew is here and I don't know if they will reconize me can you give me cover."

1st command "Yah. I can create a hollowgram worthy of a god of computers. It will be the gundam that was in the incident."

Me "Oh yah...Tima's old looks before we upgraded her with the X-pack."

1st command "Yah. Alright when do you want me to do it."

Me "Once I give you the signal which will be Sango."

1st command "Alright. Over and out."

Me "Over and out."

I ran back out to see Athrun and Kira starring right at me. I paniced and ran the opposite way from them and my Yzack. They of course followed me chasing me down and cornering me in an alley near the east side of the station. I paniced and despite my wishes i used my abilites slightly to jump over the wall into the back way leaving them confused and shock

-  
222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Athrun's Pov.

I stood there shocked as she did this amazing jump over this 8ft wall. I couldn't believe any human could do that in a life time of training. I turned and faced Kira who was just as shocked as me. So were they rest of them suddenly I hear Mu say.

Mu "Man did I miss all the action again."

Behinde him were 9 other figures. There was a girl wearing a native american dancer dress of red, blue, white,  
and brown. Then there was a french guy I could tell by his accent. There there was a girl wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and sandals. Then there was two Russians brothers both blond, short hair, and one had green eyes while the other had blue eyes. Then there was a blond girl in a dutch dress and wooden shoes. Two girls in hawiian hulla dancing outfits both had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. One had a mole on the right side of her neck. Finally there was a small blond boy with bright yellow eyes and glasses.

(The first person/girl mentioned) "My name is Peaceful Star."

(2nd person/guy mentioned) "My is La Ruel. Call me Ruel."

(3rd person/girl mentioned) "My is Sakura Mimisoto."

(4th and 5th persons/boys mentioned) (green eyes) "My name is Andrew Barts." (blue eyes) "My name is Alex Barts."

(6th person/girl) "My name is Seala Noshka."

(7th and 8th) (girl without the mole) "My name is Saywa Shisha." (girl with mole) "My name is Mimo Shisha."

(9th person/boy mentioned) "My name is Arrow Scottsberg."

Me "Athrun Zala."

Kira "Kira Yamato."

Lacus "Lacus Clyne."

Cagalli "Cagalli Zala."

Kira looked at her.

Dearka "Dearka I don't care about my last name."

Miralla "Miralla same here last names are my past."

Shin "Shin now where do I begin."

Fleashia "Fleashia."

Sai "Sai."

Sally "Sally."

Once all names were given the sirens in the colony went off. "Red alert all civilians go to imediate shelters. We are undera attack I repeat. All cilvillians go to shelters imediates. We are under attack so please make haste!"

We all looked at eachother and nodded. We ran out of the alley to see this giant gundam with diamonds all over it's body. Kira suddenly had a flash back from the image. It was of the girl again this time inside of it holding her stubbed right arm or what's left of it. She soon disappeared so did the image in his head. Kira was holding his head when this happened so of course everyone looked at him. He snapped out of it and looked at everyone he smiled sadly and said.

Kira "I'm fine everyone."

I nodded my head Kira is my best friend I can't help, but worry. I looked at the tall gundam again and I said.

Me "How could it be back it disappeared so long ago."

Arrow "This is what you get when you make a weapon you make an enemy as well."

I looked at him and I knew it was true.

Peaceful "Let us get moving then we haven't much time upon our hands to end this never ending saga of wars."

Me "I know."

We ran out from the alley and back to our passenger ship. We got on and headed back to the archangel. Once we had reached there the gundam suddenly disappeared. I can't believe it was a fake it was a trick to decieve us, but by whom and for what? I stood there as everyone gathered around me to also see it as it faded away into nothing.  
We stood there starring at the crystal blue screen made sky as we all wondered what to do.

(End)

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Demona: I can't believe it took her so damn long to update this thing!

prettypinkninjagurl: Yah sure it's good, but it can't be good enough for viewers if it isn't seen.

anime1lover: you guys have no faith.

Demona: I wouldn't say that. I believe I'm right on this matter is that good enough?

prettypinkninjagurl: I think she means we aren't believing in her right anime1lover-chan?

anime1lover: chan? and yes that's what I meant you fool.

(prettypinkninjagurl stuffs her into the toy chest and shuts it)

Demona: Awww golden silence.

prettypinkninjagurl: Please people read, review, and as always...

Both: Enjoy!


	5. Phase 05

Gundam Seed Evolution

Phase 05: Zaft recoots...rekindled feelings.  
-  
Still Athrun's POV

(We headed back to the Archangel to report in and to register the new recoots. Kira as always was polite without a reason or doubt. I sat down in my room and let my head drop to only have my face covered by my hair. Suddenly there was a light knocking at my door. I tilted my head up to see Cagalli looking at me worriedly, but smiling. I looked to her and I said smiling to her.)

Me "What is it Cagalli?"

(She didn't say anything at first as she came in and shut my door. She sat down on my bed & she leaned up against my chest resting and her head on my shoulder. She held my hands making blush slightly even though she was my wife it was odd and unexpected. She sat there silently before saying.)

Cagalli "Athrun...do you really love me?"

I was shocked by her question so I quickly, but calmly replied to her while kissing her cheek.

Me "I did marry you and risk my life with you many times didn't I?"

(She turned around on the bed and pushed me down. She starred deeply into my eyes then she leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closely to my body. It felt good to know she was still here with me. I wasn't planning on loosing another precious woman in my life...like my mom.  
I flipped her over and I starred deeply into her nice eyes then I kissed her deeply. I said to her while taking her cloths off.)

Me "I want us to have a future with kids in it what do you say?"

Cagalli "I would love too. How does Aacus Zala and Cathrun Zala?"

Me "Lovely."

(We of course did make love durring that time, but deep in my mind I was wondering what was Zaft planning now?  
Or is it what they've been planning for years. I have to know it may cause trouble if we don't figure it out soon. This is getting serious and out of hand)-  
Kira's POV

(I headed back to my room after bidding Arrow and them goodnight. Just as I entered my room I was tackled to the floor as some one cried out my name. I turned around to see Lacus teary eyed and worried. I picked her up and set her down on my bed. I looked at her and smiled faintly before saying.)

Me "What's wrong Lacus?"

(She started lightly crying as she lept up and hugged me. Then she said while sobbing on my shoulder. )

Lacus "I haven't gotten to tell all the things I've been meaning to. It just hit me that I have the time to do it so I won't waste it by passing the momment up. I've been wanting to share alot of things with you."

(I looked at her lovingly then I said to her while sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping my arm around her.)

Me "Yah Lacus?"

Lacus "I...I love you Kira Yamato! I've loved you since we met and even after that. I couldn't put any other man in my life except you. I want to be with you I really do love you Kira!"

(I looked at her in the eyes one last time before kissing her passionately on the lips. I literally in a way crashed my lips into her own. I moved my left hand from her right thigh up towards her face. I touched it once while we parted from the heated kiss for breath. Then I kissed her again as we laid there enjoying the momment I knew she came here to tell the truth, but so did I only I didn't say it with words I said it with actions. I stopped for one momment to say to her as I pulled out something from my drawers that I surprisingly were still mine. I pulled out a ring with a pink diamond on silver metal. I got down on one knee while holding her hand. I looked up to her and said with my heart full of hope and love.)

Me "Lacus Clyne will you marry me Kira Yamato?"

Lacus (jumping on top of me) "I love to with all my heart and soul!"

(She kissed me again as we joyfully sat there smiling at each other. We eventually walked out later that night to go to the meeting Mu and Murrue were holding in the conference room. We walked in quietly then we sat down. I spotted everyone pretty much there. I looked at Murrue then I said.)

Me "So what's going on?"

Murrue "That's what I'm about to tell you because that's what this meeting is for."

(We all went silent as Mu switched off the lights and turned on a screen infront of us. Murrue stood to the side of it with a pointer staff then she pointed at the screen as it started showing what looked like a big ass ship. She looked at us all then she said as she walked towards us.)

Murrue "It seems that we have gotten some photos and information on a top secret ship that Zaft has make was building for quite some time. Athrun I believe you know a little about this help me out."

(I looked at Athrun who nodded as he got up and headed to the front of the room by the screen. He stood there then he said as he faced us.)

Athrun "My father ordered that they build a ship superior to all ships that it be a king among commoners. It is known to Zaft as the Kingdom ship. It literally is like a flying kingdom spaceship. It has room for more than 3,000 gundams.  
It also has a built in city where thousands of Zaft citizens are currently living now. It is estimate that 10,000 people live in that city and over half or more are working as Zaft members. This is what I have gotten from paper works and from the builders estimating it. Plus some one from the inside of zaft sent me these files, the thing is...I don't know who. I couldn't trace them nor could I ask them why? It's puzzeling, but I think this person is trying to stop Zaft. I am going to try to find out who soon, Murrue has ordered me and a co-pilot to take a shuttle and meet this person some where soon. We want to find out who and what they are up to."

(He then sat down to only have Murrue walk back up there momments later. She then looked at me and said to us all.)

Murrue "I will be sending Peaceful with Athrun, but I want you Kira to take all the new recoots to the training area. I want them starting on the training."

Me "Okay."

(I knew she was sending Peaceful because I've seen her records she's very good at what she does for a reason. I also knew she was sending only Athrun because she needed some one who knew alot about the Arachangel to help the recoots. I knew I had a little more knowledge than Athrun when it came to the Arachangel. We all got up and saluted her before leaving the room. I was stopped by Dearka who says to me while we walked down the hallway to the libary.)

Dearka "I don't know if it's just me, but it seems that girl who brought you back to life has been gone on her little meeting far too long."

(I looked at him oddly then I said suspiciously while I opened the libary doors.)

Me "And how would you know this might I ask?"

Dearka (busted) "I...well I've been chatting with the two girls that greeted us and walked us out of the ship. They told me that she really didn't go to a meeting. That they're deeply worried about her for they know her past and what she plans to do."

Me "They willing told you this?"

Dearka "Yes, they want our help. They know she isn't doing evil, but still it doesn't make them not worry about her any less. They requested we meet them at the Laloon bar on New Moon base colony. I said I would bring one friend. They told me it had to be one of you guys no one else male or female it didn't matter. I said okay because those girls really are worried and plus didn't it seem odd that after she brought you guys in she was gone seconds later without telling us. Well her 1st command told us, but it seemed all to wierd to me."

Me "Your right I guess. One thing how we going to get out there without Murrue going super nanny?"

Dearka "Easy we say we want to go for a guys night out just you and me to do some hanging out. I also want to pick Milly an engagement present honestly so that will help make it seem more believable."

Me "You cunning bastard."

Dearka "I know thank you so much. I take this award on behalf of...me of course."

(I whacked him upside the head as I lightly laughed at his joke. We then headed down to Murrue's office to go do what a guy has got to do. Once we got permission we took a shuttle and quickly left. We landed with in minutes and headed to the place Dearka told me about. We entered the room and looked around for them. He spotted them over in a corner. We went over there and joined them at their table. They were both wearing long red dress with layers at the bottom. Green eyes was named Tenshi pulled out a brief case and slid it across the table to us. Tentai with her cat yellow eyes sat silently by her sister. Tenshi then said to us while starring calmly at the table.)

---------------Arival at Laloon bar-----------------

Tenshi "We need your help."

Tentai "Or else boss will be destroyed by that."

Tenshi "Which she holds most dear."

Tentai "Plus they will stop at nothing until they find."

Tenshi "The X-Wing."

Me and Dearka "The X-Wing?"

(We starred at each other then back at the girls who then Tentai said.)

Tentai "Yes the X-Wing."

Tenshi "The deadly weapon made."

Tentai "Oh so many years ago by those we thought."

Tenshi "We're our friends and wouldn't do so."

Me "You mean it was the machine that attacked the city right across from Heliopolis?"

Tentai "Yes exactly the one of hope and peace."

Tenshi "The city of love and understanding."

Tentai "Was it all a lie then?"

Dearka "I honestly don't know."

Me "I don't know either."

Tenshi "Please help us."

Tentai "Do not for sake us."

Tenshi "In ours and your time of need."

Tentai "We need to work together not fight with lies and jealousy."

(Me and Dearka looked at each other then we looked back at the girls. I picked up the brief case while standing. I said to them as we got up to leave.)

Me "We will do everything in our power to make for sure she's okay."

Dearka "Yah you got it girls."

Both girls "Thank you both thank you again."

(We left afterwards and headed back to the ship. I knew this working together had to help us all in some way since this boss girl did bring me back to life technically I owe her in away. We docked and went to our rooms to get a good nights rest. Me and Lacus shared a room together. I couldn't sleep at all that night. I laid there and stared at the ceiling I couldn't stop thinking something was wrong, but I didn't know what so that didn't help. I kept thinking about it all the while something was cooking up with the Zaft's)  
Yzak's POV.

(We had reached the apointed place to pick up the recoots, but boy was I in for a surprise when I got there. When we entered the room there were five kids, three boys and two girls. The first boy had long black hair that went all the way down his back and he had 2 big streaks of red one on each side of his head. His eyes were a deep shade of yellow kind of like cat eye colors. The second guy had spiked up red hair with two long blue pieces in the front and on each side of his head. He had a pale color of gray which indicated he was blind. The third guy had brown hair designed alot like Kaitzi would normally have his and he had bright orange eyes. Which was very odd seeing how that's not an eye color, maybe it was eye contacts. But any way the first girl had long wavy lime green and pink hair with light blue eyes. The other girl had short blue and pink hair with dark red eyes. Kaitzi smiled as him and the third guy made eye contact. He ran over to him and said.)

Kaitzi "Yo Katsu oh buddy oh pal how've you been."

(The brown hair guy grinned devilishly as he replied to Kaitzi.)

Katsu "I joined the Zaft army only after hearing you were here and becuse I wanted to join the right side."

Kaitzi "Yah now we can have kickass fun together."

Katsu "Yah we will."

(The 1st guy stepps forward and salutes me since I was the ranking officer. He then said as he stepped backward.)

Unknown 1st guy "My name is Kakashi Minomaru."

(Then the second guy did the same as the first guy.)

Unknown 2nd guy "My name is Crimson Blood."

(Then Katsu went while grinning big.)

Katsu "My name is Katsu Onikata."

(First girl then stepped forward while saluting me.)

Unknown 1st girl "Kika Mimiru."

(Second girl same thing)

Unknown 2nd girl "Aima Kikyru."

Me "It's an honor to meet the new soilders of Zaft now let's get going we need to head back to base."

We did and suddenly we bumped into a very disturbed Tiza. I held her by the shoulders that may I add were very very soft.

Me "What's wrong Tiza?"

Tiza "I ran into our enemy I was in a heated situation, but I lost them. Can we get out of here now?"

Kaitzi grabbing her says "I will protect you my dear."

Katsu "You go Kaitzi make your move."

I knock Kaitzi off her and I say while making her turn so we could start walking.

Me "Let's not make a scene shall we Kaitzi?"

Kaitzi "No sir."

(As we left Tiza had blushed look on her face along with a small, but to me rather noticable smile. I was about to say something when I saw some security guards coming towards us. I started running which when the others saw why started running as well. We hoped onto our ship and went back to the Kingdom. Once we had docked Kaitzi and Katsu were both harassing Tiza and the other girls, mainly Tiza. All the girls looked rather upset and uncomfortable with it so was I, so I said,)

Me "Leave them alone you two. It's time to report to Saito act a little mature."

Kaitzi (sarcastically) "What's mature? I don't know what that is."

(Out of the blue I see him come around infront of Tiza kiss her on the lips while gropping her boobs. My face turned deep red as I saw him tear down the hallway laughing his ass off. I was so pissed, but also so shocked beyond belief. I shook my head as Tiza wiped her mouth and acted like she was dusting herself off. We reached the meeting room where Saito awaited them in his rotating chair. I starred at him because for some scary and odd reason he starred at Tiza with an unreadable expression. I was worried for her I had to tell her, but later I couldn't make a fool of myself when it might just be nothing at all. He told us to call it a night so as I headed to my quarters I thought I stop by Tiza's room to talk to her for a bit. I saw that her door had the glowing green dot which meant it was unlocked so I came in, well I did and I saw...Her taking her shirt off showing off her back and it had scars from the top of her neck to all the way down her spine. I saw some on her legs since her stockings and shoes were off. She turned around at that moment to see me and she froze in place. She started stuttering out,)

Tiza "You weren't suppose...to see me...not like this...no no no...please don't look at me!"

(She ran into her bathroom and locked the door. I walked over and I tried to open it, but it was no use. I found talking was no use because I was at a loss for words. So I decided it was best to leave she most likely tell me why later what those scars came from. Plus I couldn't think straight any ways so I went to bed forgetting that ever happened. I woke up the next morning because my alarm went off and there was a pounding at my door. I had the sneaking thought it was Kaitzi because he did it every morning that he could drag his ass out of bed before mine. So I got up to see none other than...Kaitzi standing outside my door when I opened it.)

Me "What the bloody hell do you want Kaitzi?"

Kaitzi "Did you hear? Earthalliance and some naturals are requesting Zaft for a national space wide assembly on Mars new line colony!"

Me "What! What for do you know?"

Kaitzi "Nope not other than the fact it's pissing Saito way off the bar scale."

Me "I see wake up everyone else and report to the meeting room a.s.a.p. got it!"

Kaitzi "Yah yah don't get your panties in a bunch princess."

(I swatted at him as he ran off down the hall. I knew that he was an idiot but geez sometimes he's just too much. I walked down the hallway and I was just barely around the corner when I saw Saito pushing Tiza against the wall. He put his lips so dangerously close to her face then by her neck. He breath lightly on it making her close her eyes which had tears in them in fear. She had her head turned away from him in my direction. So I decided to help her I walked backwards a few feet then I said.)

Me "Hey you guys get to the board room Leader Saito hates tag alongs."

(From what I could hear Tiza was relieved so Saito began to head this way I acted like I was heading that way to wake up the others. I nodded to him as a greeting secretly to act normal. Once I was around the corner Tiza crumpled to the floor shaking on the verge of crying. When she saw me she fainted on to the floor. I ran and picked her up while saying.)

Me "Hey Tiza! Tiza! Answer me damnit...what did he do to you?"

(I ran her to the medical bay and left her there. Then I headed towards the board room to hear what was going on then I wanted to talk to Saito. Well the meeting was about us going to this assembly with the other forces. I wasn't too fond of the idea, but he said we would instead show them how much we hate this peace treaty idea. I find that stupid too, but better not argue with him. We were going to attack the place just before the meeting would take place. I wonder am I doing what is right? Better quit thinking it might distract me from my goal. I hate all naturals and traitor cordinators...like Athrun. How could he betray us...any way I'm fighting for her...the one I lost. Tida I miss you so much...you didn't deserve to die. Well after the meeting I went into the medical bay to see Tiza sitting up she saw me and began to cry in her hands. I don't understand what's wrong with her? Why is she crying so hard? She sobbed heavily into her hands as her body shook with heavy emotions. So I walked over to her and hugged her. I don't know why I just had to. I hate seeing girls cry it reminds me of her-  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Flash back begin:

Tida (younger version 9 years old) "Yzak! Yzak! Come on let's go play in the feild. I hear the have beautiful flowers blooming this year."

Me (9 year old version-past self) "Yah yah Tida I'ma coming geez quit running so fast."

Tima "But Sir Joule we want to play in the field before tea time."

Me "Yah yah I know let's get there al..." he trips over a rock ontop of Tida who starts crying because she cut her arm.

Tida "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh it hurts...whaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh."

Me I gently take her arm and after bandaging it up plus cleaning it. I kiss her arm and I say. "There I made it all better."

Tida blushing "Oh thanks..." she looks down avoiding my gaze I noticed she was crying again

Me "Are you okay? Please stop crying..."

Tida "You're so nice Yzak thank you."

Me now it was my turn to blush "No problem..."

We sat there starring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Flash Back End:  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 ---I held her as she Cried heavily into my chest clutching the shirt fabric tightly and drenching my shirt, but I didn't mind. Finally she stopped crying enough to say.)

Tida "You're so nice Yzak thank you."

Me blushing "No problem..."

(Phase 05 end...Next episode: Rise of Calamity... Heros fall and die and are remembered for that, but is there some other way heros can be recgonize, without having to die for it? Will peace ever calm the ill at heart or will it drive it to insanity? Rise up and meet this calamity Gundams!) 


End file.
